The purchase of wireless devices such as cellular telephones can be technologically difficult to achieve over the Internet due to the fact that service needs to be activated for a wireless device and often a telephone number needs to be ported from a previously existing cellular telephone. For example, users may often wish to delay the porting of a telephone number until they are able to transfer contact information and other data from their old cellular telephone.
This application is a continuation of and claims priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13,618,872, filed Sep. 14, 2012, entitled “Initiation of Wireless Service,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,423,061, which is a division of and claims priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 12/771,709, filed Apr. 30, 2010, entitled “Initiation of Wireless Service,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,146, which is are hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety their entireties.